Everything tastes better when you're dead, Charlie
by TotallyCaptivated
Summary: Instead of Amy it's Charlie Jerry catches at the Night Club.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night

Summary: Instead of Amy it's Charlie Jerry catches in the Night Club.

* * *

><p>The lights were blinding, pulsating throbs of energy, dappled and plagued with the hues of violet red and orangey yellow. It was hard enough to see Amy in front of him, moving in with the throbbing crowd and blending in so profusely it was like she had drowned. Charlie managed to keep up a steady pace, being bumped from side to side as the streaking stranger of paranoia began to steadily take hold. Charlie picked up his pace, the smell of sweat and booze getting to him as he reached out and grabbed Amy's wrist, dragging her along behind him. Her hand was hot and slick, and her eyes were wide and bloodshot.<p>

_"Wait!"_ She stopped, Charlie spinning back to face her. She seemed more relaxed now, hope and begging understanding highlighting her natural flushed eyes.

_ "He can't kill us, not in here."_ She had to shout above the music but her voice still carried. It was firm and final and Charlie nearly snapped at her ignorance.

_ "Really? Look around you! Do you think anyone will notice?"_ The drunken life forms around them swayed and bobbled to the intoxicated drum of music and buzz and Amy turned her head in the direction of the kitchen once more, Charlie following her gaze and blood running cold at the all too familiar outline of Jerry. Spotting them he nodded and smiled in the most nonchalant yet chilling manner. A combination of something only a vampire could produce.

_ "Oh, oh god!"_ Amy sputtered, and Charlie tightened his hold on her, snagging her along and away through the dancing bodies and molds of flushed skin. Charlie kept up a hurried pace, noticing that Jerry had begun to walk toward them under the blinking hot lights. They had very little time. He couldn't make out the words of the DJ, who at the end of his exhilarated scream had begun throwing rolled white shirts into the now frantic crowd. The lights were blinding, and Charlie blinked and squinted as the bodies around them began to converge, pushing and bunching up together. He tried to keep his hold on Amy, tried with all he had but her hand fell slick and shrunk back, and he felt his blood run cold as her comforting heat disappeared.

_ "Amy?"_ He looked around, not seeing her blonde wavy hair in the crowd. His heart jumped and he broke out into a cold panicked sweat, eyes scanning through the mass of bodies around him.

_ "AMY!"_ He cried out wantonly, spinning around to try to find her again. He saw him then, his black shirt contrasting surprisingly well with neon, and his hand shot out, gripping him roughly around the throat. His cold hands sent a chill down Charlie's spine, and the black dark hell fire eyes that surveyed him made his heart sputter. A light grin pulled at his lips and he studied Charlie with an appreciative gaze.

_ "Found you, Charlie."_ He stepped in closer, arms enclosing around and holding his thin shoulders still as he swayed stunned and shocked and afraid within the bounding club. Then it all seemed to fade as his head went blank and he focused on the vampire holding him.

_ "I'm going to kill you."_ He spat, his words trying to be strong but coming out pleading, and Jerry couldn't help the mocking smile that wormed its way across his face.

_"I'm counting on it."_ Jerry taunted, his eyes flashing hungrily and he swooped down, lips pressing against the warm skin of Charlie's ear. He felt the boy stiffen in his hold, felt the teenagers hands push against his chest, and he couldn't help the light chuckle that flittered up.

_ "Everything tastes better when your dead, Charlie."_ His breath was warm and sweet as it ghosted over Charlie's ear, earning a slight shiver from the young man. He brought his hand up, placing it between the junction of Charlie's ear and jaw and moved in closer yet, fangs peaking out from between red red lips.

_ "You'll see, you just need a taste."_ His voice was dark and seductive, and Charlie felt his grip weaken against the vampire's chest, his once balled up fists now laxing some against Jerry's hard torso. Jerry pulled away, his lips caressing Charlie's cheek as he did and his eyes were glazed over with gratuitous desire. His right hand came up, his long nails pricking the skin of his index finger, a bubble of blood rising to the pale surface.

_ "It could be like a dream…"_ He purred, eyes dark and deep and Charlie felt his stomach coil.

_ "Fuck you."_ Charlie gasped, pulling away only to have Jerry's hands tighten their hold. The vampire smiled, a quick twitch of the lips, and he groaned in want as he smothered his blood across his lips. Charlie watched, perplexed and wide eyed as the vampire froze for a moment before his hand came up, grasping Charlie's head and holding it in place. Jerry's lips were cold, but the blood was warm, and Charlie let out a surprised gasp as he felt the vampire's mouth on his. Jerry's lips moved in a rhythmic, hypnotizing flow, and the vampires tongue licked tantalizing hot against Charlie's now blood coated lips. Charlie gasped at the unexpected heat that shot through his veins, and before he could react he tasted the tangy metallic blood in his throat. After that his body felt totally and utterly numb. Jerry pulled slowly away, their lips still connected by a string of blood and Charlie couldn't even think anymore. His eyes were misted. Jerry broke out into a warm grin, his white fangs gleaming; his eyes sweeping over Charlie's still body and back up wantonly to his face. He dipped his head back, grin still triumphantly in place as his fangs grew, stretching and churning before Jerry brought his head back down, his fangs piercing through the soft tender flesh of Charlie's neck. The vampire groaned in pleasure, the sweetness of the blood perfect and ripe and full, and he let his hold on Charlie tighten, the frozen young man now flushed up against him.

He barely even noticed Charlie's hands reach up and entangled themselves in his dark chestnut hair…

* * *

><p>Reviews are LOVE!<p> 


End file.
